Language of Flowers
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Shulk found it annoying how Pit still had this bad habit of presenting flowers to Rob despite the compromise they have made. Even if Pit is committed to his fiancé, giving bouquets to your old crush still left a bitter taste in your mouth. For Shobin Week 2018


**Language of Flowers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Shulk found it annoying how Pit still had this bad habit of presenting flowers to Rob despite the compromise they have made. Even if Pit is committed to his fiancé, giving bouquets to your old crush still left a bitter taste in your mouth.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk and implied Pit/Rob**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Warnings: Swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **Day 3 of Shobin week with the theme "flowers". Enjoy!**

* * *

Shulk had convinced himself he wasn't the jealous type. He just cared a lot about those close to him and didn't like when those people spent more time with others. This was a lie of course. Shulk knew deep down he just didn't like when his rival, Pit, occupied his boyfriend, Rob's, time. In the past, Pit flirted with the male tactician to the point that it sometimes drove Rob to seek comfort in him (and by comfort, it was a relationship of sorts). Nowadays, it's a habit that Pit can't break but Rob indulges in Pit's bad habit.

Shulk was aware that Pit and Rob had just as much in common as Shulk had with the tactician. They enjoyed the same novels (that Pit may not be able to read but just had Dark Pit read it to him), liked similar food (when Pit introduced them to the tactician) and enjoyed learning about the different cultures. Pit didn't look like it but he was a huge history buff. Whether it was angelology or demonology, Pit always had the information ready. Palutena didn't give him enough credit in that regard.

The inventor made the mistake of asking Pit what would be a good gift for Rob. He hoped that Pit would show him some mercy like a normal angel would. The brunette was confused at first. Then he offered his help without asking for anything in return. It was suspicious but Shulk didn't question it. Hell, Shulk surprised himself when Pit showed him a picture book with the many types of flowers at the Botanical Garden.

"Rob likes purple flowers," Pit began. "Remember, each flower is capable of having a purple shade but each flower means something different as a result. However, we both know Rob loves violets the most."

"But…he said he didn't…" Shulk started but was quickly silenced.

"He's being tsundere," Pit argued. "Look, trust me. He'll love it when you give him violets. He knows the meaning for them now."

"Which is…"

Pit smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do. The last thing I want is for Rob to get mad at me because you told me something that is factually incorrect."

The angel's grin widened. "Don't worry. I'm not lying about Rob's fondness for violets. Trust me. It will go well."

That was Shulk's mistake though. He trusted Pit and traversed to Smashopolis to get the flowers. Normally, it would take an hour on the bus but the blond just needed to use his speed Art to get to the location within a few minutes. Pit gave Shulk a picture reference for the Homs to go by. Sure enough, Pit didn't lie about the flower. Shulk double checked with the clerk to make sure.

Pit didn't tell Shulk everything though. He intentionally got Shulk to leave to buy the flowers so he could get Rob on the roof. Shulk only realized that when he got a vision of the two on the roof. Annoyed, he hurried back to the mansion. Not wanting to scare Rob (and wanting to be able to hide the bouquet of flowers behind his back), he set the Monado against the wall before quickly rushing to the roof.

The moment Shulk saw Pit with Rob on the roof together, he resisted running back to his room to get his Monado and cutting the angel down. How dare he go behind his back again?!

"Here you go, just what the tactician ordered," Pit said in a rather prideful tone. "It took a while to get those demon flowers. That place is super windy."

The fact the flowers were in a bouquet made things worse. This was clearly a romantic present and Pit knew Rob and Shulk were together but here the angel captain was handing a romantic present to the tactician.

"Thank you Pit," the tactician thanked. "I'm sorry for making you go the extra effort for these flowers."

"Nah, it's not a problem. I'll stop anything for you."

"…Pit…"

"I mean. There's Lady Palutena and Dark Pit too but you know what I mean! I swear I'm not hitting on you! Old habits die hard!"

The light angel chuckled nervously while taking a few steps away from the snowy haired tactician. In the back of his mind, Shulk wished that Pit would step off the roof. It wouldn't kill Pit of course. Palutena would stop him from touching the ground seeing as how she was in very close proximity from him.

"Captain Armpit, you've been summoned back to Celestia!"

Pit's expression dropped hearing that nickname. "…Kaguju…" The captain looked up toward the sky with a disapproving expression. "I got to head out Rob. I'll talk to you later."

Shulk waited until Pit was called away from the mansion. Nowadays, Pit's missions didn't require having Palutena around and as long as he had the Wings of Icarus, he could fly on his own. Add to the fact that there was someone in the Underworld willing to make something that would allow Pit to fly without the Goddess' help or having those specific wings equipped, Pit was going to be able to be on his own for a long time.

"Shulk…you're bad at hiding your presence," Rob suddenly said. The Homs sighed in annoyance. The tactician had gotten better at sensing his presence with and without the Monado. "Pit wasn't doing anything so you can stop thinking that."

The blond finally decided to leave the doorway and take his first step onto the roof. Shulk's eyes were drawn to the flowers in Rob's arms. He leered at the glowing flowers Pit bestowed to Rob. This was nothing short of obnoxious! Here he was asking Pit for advice on flowers and then the angel turns around and gives Rob flowers that he had never seen before. Rob held the bouquet tight to his chest.

"…You know, I told you and Pit multiple times I'm not a flower person," Rob began.

"But you keep them in a vase anyway," Shulk continued. "What's so different about what Pit gave you now?"

"I asked for flowers from heaven and flowers from hell. You can't get these in the Flower field apparently."

Shulk wouldn't know. He avoided Planet Order for obvious reasons. That place was invested with the meanest of monsters. Not to mention, there were so many ways to die in that world despite the name of the planet saying otherwise.

The Monado boy eyed the flowers carefully. Half of the flowers were a bright yellow color that looked similar to a daffodil. On closer inspection the pollen dripping out of it had a strange orange-yellow color. The aroma coming from said flower could have put anyone in a trance. The other half of the flowers was sky blue. These looked like night flowers given how dull they looked when the sunlight reflected on them. If Shulk didn't know any better, the blue flowers were from the demon realm.

"The yellow flowers are called 'Lieze"," Rob began to explained. "They are from the Netherworld called Flowerful. It's a very long standing Netherworld with a history of clear skies and heavy winds. It is also the place where some of the strongest demons resided."

"…Wait, so the yellow flower is from the demon realm?"

"Yeah. Oh, you thought these Yuie flowers were from hell?"

"They hate the sun…"

"Yeah, they are night flowers that grow in Celestia. These flowers close up during the day and open up at night. However, in a few areas in Celestia, they are always opened up. There were some consequences of Pit picking them out…"

Oh, so they were just freshly picked. Shulk thought darkly to himself. No concern for the flowers obviously.

Rob smiled when he glanced back down at the bouquet. "Pit and I were talking about the history of Celestia and the Netherworld again. The topic was about the war that occurred more than 7000 years ago against the Rebel Army and the Lost. The Seraph currently ruling was involved in that war…"

Normally, Shulk would be interested in learning the history of the universe, but the fact that Pit was telling it from a bias perspective tainted the view of the story in the Homs' mind.

"Shulk…you've been hiding something behind your back for a while," Rob suddenly said. "You think I didn't notice that either?"

At this point, Shulk needed to stop hiding things from his boyfriend. The tactician was too observant at this point of time.

"I'm sorry," Shulk started. "I wanted to give you flowers too…but…"

"You were hesitant," Rob finished Shulk's sentence. "Let me guess: Pit suggested you get me flowers too?"

"…The ones he gave you are better than the ones he told me…" Shulk growled. "That's such an unfair advantage…"

"I'll be the judge of that."

Really, Shulk should have been the one that had improved on his gift giving. Not much has changed no matter how many timelines had happened. It annoyed the blond to no end how even if Rob was his boyfriend, Pit still ended up looking better.

"Violets again," the tactician purred.

Even when Shulk had given violets so many time in the past, Shulk still went with the flower again because of the "flower language". Now, he just looked really stupid next to Pit.

"I'm not good with flowers…" Shulk had a bad excuse and it showered.

"No…this is fine," Rob told him. "I was usually annoyed by always getting these flowers…but once Pit told me what they mean…when you give them to me…I…" Rob's voice trailed off. The boquet Pit bought him was used as a shield to hide his face. Confused, Shulk had to pull the flowers away to see the deep scarlet plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Faithfulness and honesty…" Rob said in such a tiny voice that Shulk barely heard him. "Modesty and watchfulness…"

"Huh?"

"Those words…fit you very well…no matter how much time has passed…"

Shulk needed time to absorb this information. Did Pit make Shulk get these flowers because…

"The flowers Pit gives me now are for history lessons," Rob continued regaining his confidence. "But even if that idiot made you get me these flowers…he knows how much I love you."

The Homs was taken aback by Rob's declaration. Now, he was the one that had to avoid eye contact with the shorter male. If he didn't know any better, Pit was rubbing it in how he was a good match maker despite the two being together for so long. The nerve of that angel!

"Shulk…" Rob called out.

"Hmm?"

Shulk had turned around at the right moment for the older male to sneak a kiss on his lips. No matter how much time has passed, Rob's lips were soft and it sprung something within him…

The Monado boy swept Rob off his feet to return the kiss with more force than what the tactician was giving him. Rob's eyes opened wide for a moment before closing them and allowing Shulk to do whatever he pleased.

"Mmm…S-Shulk…"

His voice was more beautiful than whatever flowers he or Pit gave him. They needed to break apart the kiss. Rob still lacked the stamina to maintain a kiss.

"…Thank you Shulk…" Rob hummed. The smile on his face was too precious for Shulk to look at. He ended up looking away again.

"Y-You're welcome…"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 2178 words. Notes!**

 **1\. The angel flowers are from Disgaea. Lieze flowers are from Flowerful (Disgaea 5) and Yuie flowers are Celestia flowers (Disgaea DD2). Pit would naturally know about them from history.**

 **2\. Shulk naturally isn't going to know about the flower language. He only likes one flower out of the so many in Bionis.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
